The present invention relates to plastic containers having digital images printed thereon, particularly curved plastic containers.
Conventional techniques for printing onto curved plastic containers are subject to significant drawbacks. For example, it is difficult to obtain proper registration between colors, and changing images, designs or wording is expensive and time consuming.
Inkjet printing with multiple nozzles is useful for flat surfaces. However, it is difficult to satisfactorily use multiple nozzles on curved surfaces.
It would be highly desirable to print a digitally generated image directly onto a plastic container, particularly a curved plastic container, wherein the printing can be done at a reasonable speed and at a reasonable cost.